


Sleepover

by galacticyarn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Akashi and Murasakibara have a sleepover weekend at Midorima's. Takao has a lot of work to do.Friendship focused with implied Midotaka.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write KnB fic... I hope this turned out alright.

It was lunchtime when Akashi deboarded his train and found Murasakibara in the station, wilting from hunger. He cajoled his overgrown friend into getting off the bench and walking to a ramen stand with a few of the Kyoto specialty snacks he had brought. They walked without much conversation, for they had covered almost every topic in their frequent online chats. Murasakibara ordered three bowls for Akashi's one, and was eating the last bite when Akashi went to pay.

"I've come back to life," Murasakibara sighed contentedly.

"Ready for the walk?"

The duo ambled leisurely toward their destination. It had been a number of months since they had met up, and nearly a year since they had visited their friend. Although basketball games took them to Tokyo often enough, they were always stuck with their respective teams, and there was little time to hang out with rivals. Both looked forward to their weekend away.

Akashi pressed the doorbell and a red light came on. Soon a screen lit up and he could see his friend, looking ruffled as if he'd been cleaning. "I'll be there in a bit."

Midorima appeared in his typical nerd outfit consisting of button up shirt, vest, slacks, and printed socks with animal slippers. "I'm guessing you're late because you had lunch?"

The two nodded and stepped inside, removing their shoes for plain guest slippers.

"Oh? Since when do you use body pillows?" Standing in the large and well-lit main room, Akashi held up a hideous checked thing in bright orange and white. Midorima choked on his own saliva. Attempting to be casual, he said "That's not for me." 

"I don't think your sister would use something in Shuutoku colors."

Frowning, Midorima could only take the pillow from his friend and set it on the floor wordlessly. "That looks comfy," Murasakibara remarked, and promptly lay on the pillow. It only went to his knees, but he didn't mind.

"How can you be so overly familiar in other people's homes?"

"Mido-chin, it's been six years. Loosen up a little."

Midorima huffed and Murasakibara dug multiple gaming devices from his bag along with some choice snacks. Akashi picked the snacks up and piled them on the low table with the mountain of snacks he had brought. He set his own bag under the table. Midorima chose the second table to set up the shogi board, upon which an assortment of drinks had already been lined up, and poured two cups of tea from an elegant pot.

Akashi settled at the table with his cup of tea. "Any particular plans for today?"

Midorima sat across from him. "I found an interesting museum recently."

"Why are you two such boring old men?" Murasakibara complained, but there was little frustration to it. He continued "Please don't tell me we're walking."

"Of course not. We have a ride coming at 4:30."

Until the designated time, Murasakibara entertained himself with his virtual farm. Akashi and Midorima played a team-based puzzle game. When the buzzer rang, Midorima went to answer. He gestured to the others to follow and put their shoes on.

Frozen in the doorway, Takao's jaw dropped. "You're not _all_ going, are you?"

"Of course we are." Midorima placed his sunglasses in his pocket alongside his lucky item, a vintage bracelet. 

"Shin-chan, I can't possibly take that much weight."

"Of course you can. I have faith in you." 

"I'm gonna burn so many calories... I'll die."

"We will eat at that filthy establishment which you love so dearly."

"Taka-chin's been bribed," Murasakibara snickered.

"Taka-chin?" Takao was incredulous.

"It is sufficiently junky. Murasakibara, I'm sure you will enjoy it too. Now let's get going."

The four high schoolers walked out the door. Murasakibara squeezed his legs into the cart, grumbling. Midorima and Akashi climbed nimbly on, aware of how utterly ridiculous they looked yet acting as seriously as usual. Takao watched, shaking his head. He sat on the bike and began pedaling. 

After much sweating, Takao parked the bike near their destination. The trio clambered out of the cart and they walked the last bit to the museum. It was a nondescript place with a low admission fee which belied the interior.

"Wow," Akashi said. They were surrounded by old games, from Pong sets to pinball machines, which Akashi had not been able to enjoy in his childhood and had only begun to play, in rare pockets of time, thanks to Murasakibara. Takao whistled. "Shin-chan, I'm surprised."

"I'm only doing my job."

"I guess you're not a boring old man after all," Murasakibara admitted.

Each took their time wandering about the delightfully busy rooms, reading faded posters, trying the controls on old consoles, and getting frustrated or triumphant in turn at the still functioning arcade machines. Midorima was the first to lose interest, so he sat on the bench near the entrance. Eventually Takao wandered over to join him. When Akashi meandered out and saw them waiting, he went back to drag a reluctant Murasakibara away from the game he was "so close" to winning.

Again the trio piled into the cart and Takao pedaled them to an offensively bright restaurant decorated with neon lights and lava lamps of varying colors. His exhaustion seemed to vanish as he stepped inside and picked a table. With a look of resignation, Midorima sat next to him.

"I want kimchi fries, the crispy chicken sandwich, and-- Shin-chan, you should try the new red bean milkshake!"

Leaning against the wall, Murasakibara pondered his options, which were numerous and sounded equally delicious. Akashi, who had not eaten as much commoner's food as the others, was unsure of what to order.

"The fish and chips platter is tolerable. As are the drink options." Midorima set down his menu and crossed his arms.

"Mido-chin, you act like you and Aka-chin are too fancy for this place but we all ate the same convenience store ice cream back at Teikou."

Takao laughed. "I didn't know Murasakibara was a comedian."

"Only at Shintarou's expense," Akashi said, expression perfectly neutral. Takao continued laughing under his breath and Midorima scowled, eyes boring holes into the plastic tabletop. Of all the people to poke fun at him, Akashi was the last one he would fight.

At long last they placed their orders and the food arrived. Akashi looked at the salty fried _things_ before him with curiosity while Murasakibara began stuffing his face. Takao munched happily and Midorima reluctantly worked his way through his greasy order, comforted only by the red bean milkshake, which was sweet and thick with little bits of bean, just like shiruko.

"This is not bad." Akashi dipped a fry into the mysterious house sauce. Perhaps he would have the cook reverse engineer the recipe.

"Right?" Takao had seemingly forgotten the draining bike ride home that was still to come. Leaning back in his chair, he contemplated the last bits of his meal. Despite his lack of exercise, Murasakibara had demolished his food and was content. Midorima was still nibbling on the fish, convincing himself to at least finish the protein.

When all had eaten their fill, Midorima paid and they left. It was near sunset when they got back. The trio disembarked stiffly from the cart and Takao remained on his bike.

"Don't get lonely without me."

Midorima gave a huffy sigh. "Will you ever stop?"

"Nope!" With a little laugh, Takao pedaled away. Akashi raised his eyebrows at Murasakibara, who shrugged. They went back inside and collapsed onto assorted soft items, ignoring the tables except to grab drinks.

"Mido-chin, I want to watch let's plays."

"Suit yourself." Midorima leaned on a large pillow shaped like a rice ball, antique magazine in hand. Akashi decided to join Murasakibara. He held a plush penguin, chin resting on its head, as Murasakibara queued up the latest videos.

As the evening wore on, Murasakibara found the urge to eat stronger than the desire to avoid moving, so he got up and nabbed an armful of snacks. When a funny moment happened, he occasionally sprayed crumbs everywhere, and when a scary moment happened, he occasionally choked. Akashi watched quietly. After the queue finished, he looked at his friend, only to find him laying on his stomach, asleep, the hood of his panda hoodie flopping onto his head. Akashi took the shogi board from the table, placed it on the floor, and sat on Murasakibara. The sleeping giant did not stir.

"Shintarou, are you done with that magazine?"

Midorima had been poring over the advertisements in the back of the magazine for any new shops he could try visiting to get lucky items. He stared at his small friend sitting on Murasakibara as if it was an everyday occurance. Confused, he set down the magazine and went over to join Akashi.

They were on their second game when Murasakibara stirred. "Mido-chin, I wanna take a bath." Midorima rose to set up the bath from the control panel, noting that Murasakibara did not tell Akashi to get off. For all he knew, Akashi's weight served as some form of back massage. Only when the panel announced that the bath was ready did Akashi rise from his seat to let Murasakibara stagger away with his pajamas.

Murasakibara finished his bath, stuffed his clothes in his bag, and set to work on an event in a mobile game with his hair still up in a wrap. Rather than play until victory, Akashi took his turn in the bath and emerged wearing an unfortunate looking, but very comfortable, Elmo onesie. The stitching on the face had not been done well, and thus Elmo looked rather evil. Midorima did his best to avoid looking at it. He took his turn in the bath, changed into frog pajamas, and came back to his shogi match. 

Akashi yawned as he made the last move. With this, he had won his 245th match. Midorima glanced at the clock before tidying up. "It's nearly midnight. We should sleep."

"Atsushi, don't leave the lights on all night." 

"Sweet dreams, senior citizens," Murasakibara replied.

The bed was big enough for three, but Akashi preferred to sleep in a futon, claiming that it felt like he was on a proper trip. Murasakibara kicked too much in his sleep and was quarantined in another corner of the room in his own futon. His evening nap kept him awake after the other two had fallen asleep, so he continued plowing through the event until the weight of exhaustion pulled his eyelids too strongly to keep going.

The next day they woke up late and ate toast for a light breakfast. OhaAsa had long ended, but the segment was available online. Midorima pulled up the network site on the TV and sat back, thoroughly focused.

"Do you really do that every day?" Murasakibara rested his head on one hand, watching with great boredom. Rather than deign to answer, Midorima walked to another room and dug through his massive storage system of what other people would call junk. He returned with a wooden statue.

"I suppose you have so many years worth of lucky items that you don't need to go shopping as much anymore," Akashi wondered.

"Naturally."

"Mido-chin, are we doing anything fun today?"

"I missed the showing of a movie Akashi recommended, so we're watching it here. We still have snacks and drinks from yesterday if you want refreshments." Midorima went to grab a drink, a plush, and the DVD. He set up the movie and settled into the couch. Akashi was curled up at the other end, and Murasakibara sat on the ground between them.

It was an intellectual film which kept Midorima so enthralled he barely moved through the entire eighty minutes. By contrast Murasakibara had changed positions frequently, and ended up on his stomach again.

Drooping off his elbows and faceplanting onto the floor, Murasakibara complained "Aka-chin, I'm hungry."

"There's plenty of snacks left."

"Aka-chin, I want _real_ food." 

"Cook something," Akashi suggested.

"He only knows how to cook instant noodles." Midorima retorted, and Murasakibara confirmed the sad fact.

"We could go to a restaurant."

"I don't wanna move!" 

"Then starve." Midorima never could handle his former teammate's childishness, and becoming friends had not increased his tolerance.

"This wouldn't be a problem if Mido-chin had servants. You're rich enough for one or two." Murasakibara pouted.

"Say, where's your sister?" Akashi hadn't heard about her being away with Midorima's parents, and she had been out for over a day now.

"She's hanging out with Takao's sister."

"Takao, huh..."

"He chauffeurs you around everywhere. He's basically your servant. Why not ask him to cook?"

"Atsushi, that's not a bad idea."

"...I will contact him." Midorima sighed and grabbed his phone. Soon after he messaged Takao, he got an affirmative response. The trio lolled about until his arrival.

"I spy with my little eye... not one, but two rich boys. Couldn't you have gotten delivery?" The three were stunned by the suggestion. Takao snorted, and it turned into a full fledged laugh that went on for longer than Midorima would have liked. Wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes, Takao said "Shin-chan, you are impossibly stupid. But I guess that's your charm point ♡." Still snickering, he walked away to the kitchen.

"For a servant, that's pretty rude."

"He is _not_ my servant."

"I wish Muro-chin was at my beck and call like that."

"He is _not_ at my beck and call."

"I wish Muro-chin would take me everywhere on his bicycle like that."

"Will you shut--"

"He has a point, Shintarou. I distinctly remember you getting upset when he laughed at you in the past."

"Mido-chin grew up." Murasakibara said in a singsong tease.

"You could take a page out of his book, Atsushi."

"Aka-chin is bullying me!" 

Cheeks a light pink, Midorima cleared his throat. 

"Mido-chin is embarrassed." 

Upon hearing the same teasing voice, Midorima scowled. "Please return to your farming game until the food is ready."

"I don't wanna. It'll just make me extra hungry."

A short while later Takao came back and announced the food was ready. Murasakibara was the first to lurch his way to the table. Unlike the previous night's meal, this one was not junky. There was a wok of egg fried rice and a basic green salad on the table with plates and silverware. Takao emerged from the kitchen with the final dish of pan-seared chicken.

"I didn't know we had all this," Midorima remarked.

"We always have leftover rice for fried rice. I was going to make a few servings of the salad and chicken for myself, so I brought the ingredients and made it for you."

"You are quite handy in the kitchen," Akashi said, taking a large scoop of rice.

"We're helpless." Murasakibara noted the obvious, jabbing a piece of chicken. Takao chuckled.

"Shin-chan, if you can succeed at your studies and at basketball practice, why don't you study some recipes and practice cooking?" Midorima stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. "I'll help you," Takao offered, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "I can't bear to think of what would happen to you if I was gone, and your parents were gone, and your sister was gone too."

"I can take care of myself just fine. As for food, I've always gone to the convenience store or a restaurant."

"Yet look at what happened today." Takao popped a crispy forkful of lettuce into his mouth as Midorima harrumphed.

"Mido-chin got scolded." Takao laughed and Midorima tsked.

"Do you want me to make dinner too?"

"I was planning to go--"

"I don't wanna leave the house if I don't have to. Taka-chin, please cook our dinner too."

Takao sniggered. "Well, that's that. We should go shopping for more ingredients, though."

"It will make a nice post-meal walk." Akashi decided for the group. 

They finished eating, set the dishes to soak, and headed out on foot. At the market Takao requested the other three to take certain items off the high shelves or carry something heavy. Akashi held only a bunch of carrots while Murasakibara, long used to carrying armfuls of snacks, carried all their smaller items. Midorima was saddled with a bag of potatoes, as well as the bill. 

They returned and Takao immediately got to work on their next meal. He chopped, browned, simmered, and washed as the trio loitered, watching him. Everything was done in an hour, and the generous pots of rice and curry could be easily reheated later.

"There you go ♡."

"Taka-chin is our savior." Murasakibara praised the outsider and thought of how handy it would be to him on their side. "Actually, I don't mind if you stay." Akashi nodded and Midorima was silent.

"Then I'm going to catch up on some TV." Takao headed to the main room and the trio followed. They relaxed through multiple episodes of a documentary series until it was time to eat again. Midorima set the table and Takao heated the food. They ate quietly, refilled the clean sink with more dirty dishes, and lazed around. Their fun weekend of reduced sleep, junky food, socializing, and visiting about town was beginning to take a toll. 

The sun was beginning to set when Midorima asked "Does anyone want a bath?"

Unreserved, Takao replied affirmatively and set up the bath himself. Afterward he reappeared in pajamas that fit properly, despite not having brought a bag.

"Mido-chin doesn't seem to mind _Taka-chin_ being 'overly familiar' in his house." Murasakibara tried to keep the petulance from his voice.

"Are you jealous?" Takao teased.

"Stop it, you two." Although it was improper, Midorima decided to take a bath before his guests to avoid further embarrassment. Murasakibara went next to give his hair time to dry. By the time Akashi finished his bath, all the boys were drowsy and resigned themselves to a more typical bedtime, for their school break would be over soon. They headed to the bedroom and crawled into their respective places, with Takao joining Midorima on the big bed.

"Where is your pillow?"

"Murasakibara took it hostage. But I'll survive, because you're here ♡."

Midorima could be heard grumbling in the dark. Despite his tendency to stay up the latest, Murasakibara was the first asleep. Akashi lay in his futon, listening to the others until he, too, fell asleep.

Three people snoozed peacefully that night. Midorima was not one of them.


End file.
